Jade Empire: The Last Spirit Monk
by kawaiighost
Summary: Woo is the charming, but unlucky, son of Scholar Ling and Sky. He finds love in...well, nowhere. Set twenty years after the events of the game, can Woo find love after all? Or is he hopeless? Find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Woo slowly woke up from his short slumber, his hair bungled from sleeping in a strange position. He yawned loudly and pulled himself to a sitting position on his large, wooden bed. Without speaking, he forced himself to get out of the warm, cozy safe haven of a resting place. The young man's feet touched gently against the harsh, beige rug on the floor, but it didn't bother him. Gradually, he walked over to his bed stand, and saw that there was a letter on it. At once he opened it, hoping that it was from the woman of his dreams, Han Liang. Liang was a gorgeous, wealthy woman of nobility from Phoenix Gate. Her family was one of the most known family of nobles in the entire empire, and he hoped to marry her someday. He read the note with haste, hoping that it from her. The note read:

_Hong Woo: _

_My family has decided against your offer. _

_-Han Liang_

A feeling of sadness swept over Woo like a hawk. Not only had he been rejected by the woman that he loved, but it had been so vague as to the reason why. He was certainly not poor at all, and his family was very well known. In fact, his mother had been a war hero. Twenty years ago she, with the help of his father among others, had taken down the Emperor and his fraudulent customs.

Woo became angry at himself, although he didn't know why. He felt dishonored that his families offer of betrothal had been refused. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he decided that it wasn't worth getting angry at. Hopefully, someone would decide to marry him. And soon, as his parents, Ling and Sky, wished him to get married.

He sluggishly walked out of his large, bright room, still rubbing the sleep from his large, dark brown eyes.

Somebody would marry him. Somebody.


	2. Breaking the News

Chapter 1: Breaking the News

All of the dinner guests sat around the large table, a feeling of happiness bouncing off of the wall of the room. Some guests looked hungrily at their plates full of food, while others congratulated the young man sitting at the head of the table. He looked nervously around the room, glancing at the excited faces of his visitors. His stomach felt as if a whirlwind had developed inside of him, and his hands began to sweat. Everyone expected to hear great news of how he and Liang were to be married, even his parents, the very two people that he hated to let down. _I've got to tell them, _he tried motivating himself. But deep down inside, he feared the moment where he would have to tell them.

"Woo," his mother, Ling, said from behind him. Instantly he flinched, as he did not realize she was there. "Congratulations!" The sound in her voice was full of joy. She elegantly sidestepped next to him, and he looked at her. He immediately smiled, although she could tell it was not a genuine smile. She gently patted his back, reminding him of when he was young.

Years ago, when he was just a young boy, he had a recurring nightmare. Almost every night he would dream of a small, but charming village. The villagers flourished, the town was prosperous, and the students were all taught under the influence of a powerful master, Li. But in the middle of his dream, something terrible would happen. Strange soldiers in pure black would attack the town, leaving no survivors. After they killed everyone, they would precede to set the town on fire.

The only other thing he remembered about the nightmare was an inquisitor known as Lim. He was an evil man, directing everyone to be killed, even the students. Something about him seemed…familiar, although he couldn't place his finger on it. He never told his parents about the nightmare, only that he had a "bad dream".

"Where is your father?" She asked, pulling Woo out of his thoughts.

"Uh…" He hesitated, struggling to remain smiling, "uh…I think he went out onto the balcony. He said he'd be back soon." Ling grumbled and quickly walked away. However, Woo could sense that she was still in a good mood.

Ever since Woo had been a young child, his parents had talked in privacy about how the day he would be married to a beautiful, wealthy woman. He knew deep down inside that disappointing them would break their hearts. Involuntarily, he ran his fingers through his thick, black hair. Unlike his father, Woo did not like to keep his hair in a bun.

After a few minutes of silently thinking to himself, everyone became quiet, and his parents entered the room. He looked at his father, a man little affected by his many years of combating. Sure, there were a few scars on his face, and he had a slight limp, but his father looked not a day over thirty, although he was actually forty-eight. And his mother looked as graceful as ever, not a single scratch or scar visible on her. The two slowly walked into the spacious room together, smiling as brightly as ever. His father took a seat at the opposite side of the table, and his mother silently stood beside him.

"Woo," His father said, nodding at the same time. "your mother and I have been waiting for this day since the moment you were born." His voice was full of pride. Woo silently sat opposite of him, looking deep into his warm, chocolate eyes. "Now," he continued, "I think there is something you want to tell your guests." The last statement he said just intensified Woo's already horrible stomachache. He swallowed, and wiped off his sweaty face with the back of his sleeve on his robe.

"Yes, father. I…" He hesitated, not quite sure how to continue, "Liang's parents have…" again, he stopped. Lying to them would dishonor Woo, but disappointing them would break their hearts. Not to mention how embarrassed they would be in front of all of these guests. _Come on, you imbecile, _Woo thought to himself. _Just tell them something!_

"Liang and I will be married!" He joyfully announced. His parents both smiled as broad as possible, and all of the guests clapped loudly for him. He tried to appear happy for everyone else, but deep down inside, he felt horrendous. He had lied to his parents, to his guests, and now he would have to find a way to get married to Liang. _Talk about a smart thing to tell them, _he sarcastically said in his mind.

"We cannot wait to meet Liang!" His mother said quickly. He fake smiled, looking around the dining room. _Oh, joy, _he sardonically said in his mind, _My parents want to meet her. Too bad I'm not marrying her. _


End file.
